To Melt A Warriors Heart
by Sarmatian Assasian
Summary: Seven girls are transported years into the future from King Arthurs time and have had their memorys wiped clean. They have know idea who they are and out of know where come seven guys newly transfered students who are none other that arthur and his men.!


**To Melt A Warriors Heart**

"Damn it where did I put the flipping remote." Swore Rachael to herself, while tearing up her dorm room at Spencer's Academy in England.

"Oh chill out Rachael…" says Guinevere sleepily, "you don't need a remote to watch TV."

"Yeah, anyway you wouldn't find it till next Thursday." Exclaims Venora bursting into laughter and with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really and why not? Are you calling me a slob?" Rachael prods trying to find out where they hid it.

"Nice one Venora now she knows we hid it from her." Says Gwendolyn exasperatingly.

"Oh well she still wont find it." Venora taunts Rachael.

Rachael storms over to her bed and mutters a string of curses under her breath.

"You know what; you should try to be nicer to her. She gets pissed easily." Says Trisha.

"Well while that may be true she would never hurt her blood sisters." States Gabriella.

"True so true..." nods Laura in agreement. "...Yet you don't know she..."

Laura is cut off by the distant ringing of the bell signaling that you have five minutes to get to your first class.

"Oh shit! It's the bell and were still in our bed clothes." Exclaims Rachael.

!!

The girls are bustling around their dressers trying to find a clean uniform for school. Gabriella is a petite girl of 18 years; she has curly semi long hair that is a modest brown with honey streaks in it. Gabriella's is a mellow, go with the flow kind of girl, she could care less of what people think of her and she's loyal to the end. Gabriella had light green eyes and has a curvy figure she likes friends and musicals and dislikes preppy bitches.

Trisha is a more in your face joking type, she never runs out of things to say. She's usually laid back and calm but once you go back on your word or hurt one of her friends you had best watch out. Trisha is also 18 years old. Trisha has purple eyes, short spiky hair with blue highlights, she is short but tough, her attitude is very aggressive, and she dislikes snotty bitches and loves fights and horses.

Venora had green eyes and long red hair slightly curled at the end. She is short and stocky her attitude is a happy-go-lucky,fun type. She likes being a waitress and bartender she hates preps. Venora is 18 years old and a very trust worthy person you could tell your darkest secreat to and she would never tell anyone else. She is very curvacious.

Laura is a care free girl who has gold eyes and brown/blonde hair. She is tall and curvy perfect build for dancing but not ballet. She loves her weird friends and turtles but she hates preps and people who think because they're richer than everyone else that they are better. Shes the kind of friend whos there for you no matter what.

Gwendolyn is a strawberry blonde, she has pinkish red eyes and is petite yet curvy like her friends. Her attitude is a strong willed, stuborn headed, stand my ground kind of girl. She loves monkeys and books especially fiction, she dislikes preps and immiture people very strongly.

Guinvere is a semi tall, curvy girl who has dark brown hair with light gold streaks in it. Her eyes are brown, shes a very happy-go-lucky type but when it comes to loyalty or anything seroious shes a down to earth serious girl. She likes everything except for preps and well thats it just preps.

Last but not least the groups leader, Rachael has green eyes and strawberry hair thats semi long, and layered. Her build is petite and cury or voluptuios but mostly very curvatious a perfect body for dancing which is probably where they all get their flat tummies from. Her attitude is more reserved except for when shes around friends and she gets aggitated very easily, but she can throw a hallarious joke or two around. She loves moonlight swims and all kinds of animals and children.  
!!The girls are running over the ground at Spencer's Academy trying to make it to Creative Writing class befor the bell rings again.

"Bing,Bing,Bing."

"Fewh, we just made it, I'm glad Mr. Collins isnt here yet." starts Rachael but then she looks around the room "... Jeez I forgot how many people dropped this class, I mean its not that bad, you guys like it soo dont start, Ok." says Rachael staring at a protesting Guinevere.

"Well I'm sure it couldn't be because of the teacher Mr. Collins." exclaims Guinevere in a fit of giggles.

"Mr. Collins would like to enter the class room with the new students." replies Mr. Collins out of nowhere making all the girls squeal in shock or fright.

All the girls run to there seats very fast, because of the look that Mr. Collins os giving them.

"Now class, all nine of you, I would like to introduce you to your new class mates who with very bad luck I regrett to tell you that have gotten the same schedule as Rachael and her friends." says Mr. Collins with what sounds like pity in his voice, pity can you believe it pity.

"What!" screams Rachael, Guinevere, Gwendolyn, Trisha, Venora, Gabriella, and Laura as one voice.

"Oh no, no no, no the provo can't be serious about this its a joke, its got to be maybe a mean one for missing so many swim classes." says Rachael trying to convince everyone that othis is not happening.

"We dont want any ugly,geeky,puppies trailling along after us to all our classes." exclaims Laura.

"They're probably all ugly,fat..." Gwendolyn is cut short because the new students walk through the door and all the girls just gasp and stare.

"Hello I heard you needed some fat and ugly puppies who trail people to classes." chuckles a tall,wide built,and very muscular guy who is at least 18 maybe 19, when he sees the girls's reactions.The first to come out of shock from the seven gods standing in the classroom is Rachael who promtly retorts, "Well it is creative writing class, we were being creative plus we're having a bad day." All the other girls come around and nod their agreements.

"Well why dont you boys introduce yourselves so we can be on first name terms." suggests Mr. Collins.

"Ok." the boys say in unision.

"Well, I'm Arthur and I'm 19 years old. I love listening to music with my friends." says the tall dark haired leader of the group. Then he winks at Guinevere.

"I'm Lance..." says the next one."I enjoy swimming and sunsets." Lance is tall but not as tall as Arthur hes maybe a few inches shorter, he has black curly hair that is semi short. He then procided to flash a dazzling smile to Gabriella.

"Oh." said Gabriella in awe.

"And you are?" snapped Trisha starring at a mysterious, dark,sexy looking guy with dark hair that coveres his eyes. Hes tall and also wide buit with whiskey hazel colored eyes with flecks of bronze in them.

"I'm Tristan. I enjoy archery,riding horses and taking walks in the rain." he said lazily in his low,deep,rumbling voice. Then he bowed deeply to Trisha and kissed her hand.

"Well I guess chivalry isnt dead." remarks Venora.

"No they just transfered in." says Trisha dazed in expliced awe.

"Next please." snaps Rachael in frustration" I would like to start writing sometime soon."

"Hello, I'm Gawain" says the fourth guy cooly and coldly to Rachael. "I enjoy horseback riding as well a reading and archery." Gawain flashes a dazzling smile to all the girls. Gawain is tall,wide,and extremley muscular, he has long honey golden hair with bronze streaks running through it. He bent really low and kissed her hand and said (in a language that she or any of the other girls didnt understand) " Oden I wish I wasnt a damned man, but if I get Odin's favor I hope you can except me."

" Dont say anything Gabriella" Rachael says when she stumbles back to her seat.

"uhm whoes next" Venora says clearing her throat.

"I'm Bors and I like playing darts and trying to figure out all kinds of puzzles; for an example women." Bors is a kind of guy who has peach fuzz for hair hes a slightly taller build of a man who is a stalkey build and very muscular, he winks at Vanora. He seems so sure of himself compared to Gawain and Galahad who want nothing more than to be loved and understood.

"Ok, well hi and next please." says Laura.

"Hello my name is Dagonet and I love any kind of of strength activity." Dagonet states when he notices Laura starring at him in awe and curiosity.Dagonet is a tall muscular guy who has a face that looks twice his own age and has seen things they wouldnt understand. His eyes are a murky gray with silver green flecks in them the lines around his eyes and mouth crinkle when he smiles and laughs.

"well hello my name is laura " says laura in a daze she couldn't take her eyes off of his mouth his lips are consideratly large for a guys face and they are very firm,supple and well sexy as hell in Laura's mind.


End file.
